The Boys Discover Their Secret Lives
by Scaevola
Summary: Parody. The gang discovers fanfiction and what all has been written about them. Will they agree with it or hate it? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Boys Discover Their Secret Lives  
Author: Scaevola  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and whatever publishing companies have rights to it. This is just a parody and good writing practice for me.  
Summary: Parody. The gang discovers fanfiction and what all has been written about them. Will they agree with it or hate it?  
A/N: I don't usually write metafiction or parody, but looking through the summaries of fics, I felt it was necessary. These are also actual summaries I've found. I'm not great with parody, but it's a first shot.

Three of the former spirit detectives huddled around Yusuke's computer while Hiei sat at the window and glared. For the last half hour, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had been trying to decipher some of the summaries they found. As neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara did well with their English lessons, Kurama was doing his best to translate, but there were just not some words for what they found.

Koenma tipped them off to the existence of fanfiction. He had been doing 'research' on the events of the Ankoku Bujutsukai—actually, he was just attempting to find his video footage so he could watch it again—when he stumbled across "Kurama is being haunted by dreams of the Ankoku Bujutsukai--and all of them center around a certain crow. YAOI implies, Karasu/Kurama, some Hiei/Kurama" and "Karasu come back as a nightmare and trieds to steel Kurama girlfriend. What will happen." The toddler-sized deity had then nearly fallen out of his chair.

So, he had yelled for Botan and Jorge to come see. This led to Botan visiting Yusuke and showing him. It had taken a few days to get all four of them together, but he had and now they were looking at everything people had posted about them.

Yusuke was rather bored by the original characters that fawned over all four of them, though he enjoyed what little he could see of the lemons before Kurama closed out of them. "What would Keiko say if she saw those, Urameshi!" Kuwabara was ever the voice of moral reason.

Kurama didn't need to translate what the yaoi pairings were, and they all shuttered as different combinations popped up. "Never, even if all the three worlds had peace..." Kurama muttered as they saw one toting him and Karasu as lovers, overcoming their past to love each other.

Kuwabara could not stand the thought of anyone else ever taking the place of his precious Yukina. "Urameshi, there ain't no way that'd _ever_ happen!"

Hiei was rather uninterested in what some stupid, foreign ningen thought about him until Yusuke yelled, "Hey, Hiei, what's it like to kiss Kuwabara?" The computer suddenly began to smolder and sizzle as Yusuke held his sides laughing.

That was the end of their looking at fanfiction. At least until they found another computer. Though, would they want to?

A/N: This was just a quick little write-up, nothing special or great. Thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate constructive criticism. As a note, the quotations were directly what the author wrote so grammar problems and misspellings are not my fault with their quotations.


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and whatever publishing companies have rights to it. This is just a parody and good writing practice for me.  
Summary: Parody. The gang discovers fanfiction and what all has been written about them. Will they agree with it or hate it?  
A/N: More like a teaser, but I want to see if people still want to read this or have more written before I write too much. If you want to see more, leave me a review! I haven't written anything in nearly a year, so I don't know if anyone wants to read anymore. (I'll make the next one longer, I promise.)

Chapter 02: Blame

Reikai was flooded with demons waiting to be judged. The vast majority were all being sentenced to hell, and none were happy about that. Jorge was rushing stacks of papers in every time he went to remove the one's Koenma had stamped. The stacks were so high that Koenma was invisible at his desk. Once, Koenma heard one of the ferry girls whispering something to another worker about how this mess was getting to be worse than when Koenma took time off to attend the Black Tournament. He just cradled his hat in his arms and pouted for a while. 'If only Ogre hadn't done that research into the Dark Tournament, I wouldn't be stuck in this mess!'

* * *

Yusuke might have triumphed over demons in the past, but he was no match for Keiko. He currently was running around their small apartment trying to keep away from Keiko. Already he sported a red hand print across his creek. "Urameshi Yusuke! Get back here!" Keiko shrieked.

"I was only kidding, Keiko! You know I'd never want you to do those things!" When Yusuke turned around to look at her, he tripped over the bag he left on the living room floor.

"Yusuke," Keiko began angrily as she stopped in front of him. "I cannot believe you even looked at those-those...things! Much less show them to me!"

"I was only trying to, uh," Yusuke gulped, slithering back away from her. "Uh, show you what Koenma was looking at! Yeah!"

Keiko just shook her head. "It's times like this, Yusuke, that I don't know why I agreed to live with you in the first place." She lifted her chin as she looked down at him disdainfully. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

Yusuke just sighed and laid back on the ground. He watched her practically stomp to the door before closing his eyes, not opening them again until he heard the click of the door. 'At least Keiko can't torch her laptop like Hiei did my computer...' he thought as he sat up, reaching up to rub at his sore cheek. 'But she does have one hell of a slap. That's why I love her. Though, I wish she was more open to trying new things...' He sighed again.


End file.
